


Kruger/Grisha Ficlets

by Evil_Squirrel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Universe, Ficlet Collection, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Rating May Change, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Squirrel/pseuds/Evil_Squirrel
Summary: Kruger and Grisha, sitting on a wall, hugging, kissing or doing something else. Different time, different space, but their feelings are the same.I'm using prompts from http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog





	1. "I need a hug."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two broken men on a wall.  
> 

Grisha stared down at the sand as Kruger behind him prepared the syringe. Not that there was something else to do about the syringe, though, it was prepared for hours. He thought about his wife and her promise to find him, about his - now titanized - friends, about his remaining family in Liberio. What are his parents doing right now? When he saw them for the last time, both of them were crying. He felt guilty. How many times did they cry because of him? And how many times did he actually apologize? When he thought about it, he really didn’t deserve them and they didn’t deserve such a stupid son. After all, it was his fault that they lost both of their children.  
  
“Grisha, why are you crying?” Kruger asked. Grisha wiped off tears with a sleeve of his shirt and shook his head.  
  
“It’s nothing.” He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Really? You were crying quite much for nothing,” Kruger said. He sat next to him. “Can I do something for you?”  
  
Grisha didn’t expect this question. “I…,” he started, not sure what to say next. “I need a hug,” he mumbled.  
  
“Me too.” Kruger moved a bit closer and wrapped his arms around surprised Grisha. When he heard these words, he realized that he's not the only one hurting here. After a moment, Grisha returned the hug. He smiled and let his head rest on Kruger's shoulder. "It's okay," he heard him mubling against his neck.  
  
“Thanks, Kru-“  
  
“You can call me Eren.” For these few minutes before I eat you, Grisha thought, but he said only one word out loud.  
  
"Eren." 


	2. "Is that my shirt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men wake up after a nicely spent night and they collect their clothes.  
> That's it.  
> Literally.  
> 

Eren ran his fingers through his hair while looking around. Grisha lay next to him, still sleeping peacefully, their shoes ended up each one in a different corner of the room, someone’s trousers got somehow at the top of a closet, someone else’s trousers - hopefully his - lay right there close to bed and their shirts ended up on one pile.  
  
He checked time. He could still lie in the bed, but the image of him trying to get pants down from the closet was strong enough to convince him to get up. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his wrist.  
  
“You are already leaving?” Grisha asked, looking at him with puppy eyes.  
  
“No, I just need to get my clothes back. It will take a while I guess,” he said, pointing at the fact that they made a mess last night. Grisha nodded, then he got up too and both of them started collecting their clothes in silence. Eren had to say goodbye to one of his socks that was desperately lost.  
  
“Is that my shirt?” he said when he picked one from the pile.  
  
“I don’t know, you should try it,” Grisha said, picking the other shirt and putting it on. Eren tried to put the shirt on. He somehow got into it, but it felt too tight, especially around shoulders.  
  
“This has to be yours, it doesn’t fit me,” he mumbled while undressing.  
  
“I think this one fits me more than enough,” Grisha said with a smile on his face, eyes half-lidded, standing there in a shirt that fitted him rather loosely. His trousers were still on the top of the closet, so he just stood there in that shirt and his underwear.  
  
Even though Eren needed his shirt back, he had to admit that Grisha looked really good in it.


	3. "Shut up and kiss me already!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU. No titans, no curse of Ymir – maybe they can be finally together?  
> But is it really a good idea?

“Look, I thought about it,” Kruger said. “You are very nice person, but I don’t think we should be together. Not after all these things we went through.”  
  
  
“Why do you think so?” Grisha said, knowing what would come.  
  
  
“Look, you remember what we did in a previous life, right? How I manipulated you and all the other people, how I kicked you when you were a kid, how I brought you to that wall with basically no choice, so you would consent to cutting your life only to next thirteen years. I’m not sure if we can have a healthy relationship like that.”  
  
  
Even though he hated to admit it, Kruger had a point. Their past wasn't a happy one. He would like to dismiss it as something unimportant, but their memories were the reason they stood together right here. But...  
  
  
But...  
  
Grisha took a deep breath. “Look, Eren, I remember it. All of it. The pain I felt when you kicked me, the pride I felt when you gave us those false documents, the loss of my sister, Dina, all of my comrades. It hurts. But..."  
  
  
"But what?" Kruger asked and Grisha could swear that he heard a glimpse of hope in his voice.  
  
  
Grisha reached into his pocket. "Here. I'm sure that this postcard isn't a made up document about something from history of Eldia. Or that the movie we watched on Friday wasn't Eldian propaganda and you didn't even have to manipulate me into watching it. I'm just trying to say that we don’t live in the past right now. We live in the present.”  
  
  
Eren’s eyes shined. “Thank you, this is exactly what I needed to hear,” he said.  
  
  
“I didn’t finish. Let’s enjoy the present and learn from-“  
  
  
“Shut up and kiss me already,” Eren said.  
  
  
"As you wish." Grisha smiled. He stood up on tiptoes and kissed Eren’s forehead.


End file.
